The Vampire Diaries: My Version
by The Fuchsia Sword
Summary: This is a fanfic based off my forum of the same name. I thought the forum was good enough to make a fanfic for. Pairings: Various.
1. The Gilberts

**This chapter is the first page of my Vampire Diaries forum: ** forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: Keremy and Delena**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**1:**

**The Gilberts**

Kol was sitting in the bar near the lake house with a bottle of bourbon. He had just moved all of the bodies of the vampires into the back. The last thing he had needed was Jeremy killing them and growing the Hunter's Mark. Lucky for him killing young vampires was simple for him, especially during the day when they couldn't run. He had his feet up on the table as he waited for Jeremy to show up. He was surprised that he was actually looking forward to seeing Jeremy. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd anticipated seeing someone.

He suddenly sensed Rebekah and looked over at her. "When did you get here, Bekah? You were not the one I was waiting for." He was extremely annoyed at her presence. He had wanted to see Jeremy alone.

Rebekah scoffed. "I was bored, Kol. Are you waiting for Nik?"

Kol chuckled at that, but it was forced. Luckily, his half-brother had gotten cocky and left. He had no desire to fight with Klaus at the moment. "Nik went home and is waiting for the word that his vampires were killed by the Hunter. I'm waiting for said Hunter to show up." But Jeremy was much more than just a member of the Five to him.

Rebekah glowered at him and he smiled. "Problem, Sister? Oh, right, I forgot. You want the cure to get petty revenge on your own brother." He'd never understood why his family just couldn't _be _a family. That had been the entire point of becoming a vampire, immortal. But the power would have to be enough it seemed.

Rebekah suddenly stood and slammed her palms on the table he sat at. "Watch your mouth, Kol!"

Kol didn't even flinch. He'd have to be a complete wimp for his baby sister to scare him. "Go home, little Sister, and stay out of your big brothers' affairs," Kol said in a bored tone. "You don't know what you're getting into. And as you're younger, it is my job to protect you from things you can't handle." He was trying to get her annoyed or pissed enough to leave before Jeremy got here.

Rebekah glowered even more. "Make me, Kol! Don't call me little!"

Kol glared at her. Why did his sister have to be such a brat? His mood brightened considerably as he sensed Jeremy. But he became annoyed again when he sensed _Damon_. Having him here was worse than having Rebekah here. He zipped up angrily and grabbed her, zipping them into a dark corner. He put a finger to his lips, feigning amusement. "They're here." He was unable to completely hide his disappointment when he said the word "they're".

Rebekah picked up on his tone and narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she pulled away from him.

Kol turned away from her to watch Jeremy and Damon look around before heading to the back. Kol focused on Jeremy and couldn't help but give a small smile. His siblings had the mistaken impression that he was into that witch, Bonnie, and he let them think that. He even let himself act like it. Bonnie _was_ beautiful, in a most exotic way, like the earth goddesses the people used to worship centuries ago. But Jeremy was completely different. He was more stunning than any deity, beyond any god. He put them to shame. It was no surprise he was a member of the Five. No one could match his determination, his strength, the sense of power he had despite his status as a human.

He was so focused on Jeremy that he didn't even notice Rebekah's frown of realization and followed Jeremy and Damon into the back. "They had an accident." He smiled.

Rebekah glared at Kol, for more reasons than one this time.

Damon looked at him and looked extremely annoyed. "Kol. Not you again." Jeremy looked at Kol in shock and surprise, and something else – confusion?

Kol shrugged at Damon's words and forced himself to look away from Jeremy to look at Damon. "I came to let off some steam. It was a little crowded though, so I got rid of the people." Jeremy glared at him, and that nearly succeeded in making him actually feel remorse. This was not the reunion he'd envisioned.

Damon glared at him. "I think your brother might take offense to that."

Kol waved off the mention of Klaus. "He'll thank me when he's not dead." Apparently everyone still didn't believe him about Silas. It was starting to get annoying.

"Why did you kill all the vampires?" Jeremy asked, leveling the crossbow he held at him.

Kol looked back at Jeremy when he spoke to him. Even his voice could push him over the edge. He pushed Damon out of the way and approached Jeremy. "To help you, mate. This search isn't in your best interest. Call it off." He actually meant his words. When stopping Silas's near-comings over the centuries, it had only been for his sake really, maybe somewhat to protect his siblings and hell, even the world, but it had mainly been for him alone. But now he was doing it to protect Jeremy, especially as he was one of the Five now. That was practically a death sentence, and his ring wouldn't help him if he died now.

"We're not buds, remember?" Jeremy said back, glaring. "I'm not calling anything off."

Kol was taken aback by Jeremy's tone. He had never wanted Jeremy's hatred. He could be angry at him, if it meant he'd be safe. But he couldn't take hatred. Because he didn't just fancy Jeremy and he knew it. During their time in Denver, he had actually-

Kol's thoughts broke off as he sensed Elena and Caroline. "It's going to get crowded again." He smiled at Jeremy. "You can't hurt me with a crossbow, you know."

Rebekah backed up, probably sensing the fight coming as Elena and Caroline entered.

Kol looked at all of them, then at Jeremy. "Last chance, mate," he said to him, not wanting him hurt in the crossfire. Jeremy just readied the crossbow. That pushed Kol over the edge and he zipped over to Elena, grabbed her, and moved her in the way of the crossbow as Jeremy fired before smacking aside Caroline.

"Elena!" Damon shouted, zipping over to her.

Kol took out a stake and advanced on Caroline as Jeremy froze when his sister screamed in pain at being shot. Damon knelt by Elena and pulled out the crossbow bolt. "Are you alright?" She moaned in pain.

Jeremy lowered the crossbow a bit. "I'm sorry, Elena," he said softly.

Damon zipped over to Kol before he reached Caroline and slammed him into a wall, punching him. Kol grabbed his fist before he could hit again and crushed it, making Damon scream in pain before he zipped Damon around and broke his legs, smiling. Damon screamed again and Kol threw him down.

Elena sat up quickly and shouted out, "Damon!" She looked at Jeremy. "Get out of here! Please, don't get hurt." With that, she zoomed over to Damon.

Jeremy glanced at the door, and Kol was prepared to stop him, but Jeremy went to Caroline instead of leaving, helping her up. He should have known. Jeremy was to brave and honorable to just leave while his family and friends were in danger.

Kol grabbed Elena and put her in an unbreakable chokehold. "Nobody moves or I rip her head off." He looked at Elena as something hit him. "Maybe I should do that anyway. No one but Rebekah would want the cure then, would they?" Elena choked.

Damon struggled to get up. "Don't you dare hurt her," he hissed at Kol.

Kol looked at Damon and smirked, remembering when he'd beat him with a bat in Denver. "Touching a nerve again, am I?" Damon glared at him. "Get up. Now." Damon snapped his legs back in place with a grimace and stood up. "Very good." He compelled him. "Tie Jeremy up. Tightly. Then don't move." That would get Jeremy out of harm's way. Damon had no choice but to do as he said and tied up Jeremy. He then compelled Caroline. "Stake yourself. Don't do anything else. Over and over again, but not in the heart, until I tell you not to." He turned Elena to him and compelled her as well. "You don't move either, darling. We're going to play a game. Everyone plays, and then I let you all go."

Elena looked at her friends and Jeremy. "No," she said softly.

"Just like that?" Jeremy asked Kol, looking at Kol.

"It's never that easy," Kol answered him. He went over to Damon. "You must hate that Elena passed you over for Stefan so many times. I bet you have a grudge against her."

Damon shook his head, looking at Elena. "No. She made the right choice in the end." Elena smiled at him a little.

Kol was a little jealous at how close they were, wanting that with Jeremy, though he highly doubted that Jeremy would ever feel the same. He glared at Damon as anger took hold of him again. "Are you sure she's not playing you like Katerina?" Kol asked him. Damon scoffed, obviously not believing it for an instant. "Well, I'm going to let you get your revenge." He handed him a stake. "Stab her. In a place where it'll hurt." Damon snapped a look at him. "Do it." He compelled him.

Damon noticeably fought the compulsion, but in the end he staked her in a place in the abdomen that would really hurt. Elena screamed in pain, making Damon instantly drop the stake. "Elena..."

Kol smiled in satisfaction. "I haven't even started." He pushed Damon aside and looked at Elena. "I bet Stefan would never hurt you like that." He picked up the stake and handed it to her. "Hurt him back. He's hurt you and the people you love so many times." He smirked. "So hurt him."

Elena looked at him pleadingly. "Please stop. What do you have to gain?" She fought the compulsion.

Kol shrugged. "I don't like Damon. And I don't like you. You helped the quarterback kill my brother." Despite Finn's obviously faults, he had been his big brother. He waved a hand toward Damon. "Consider this my payback. Stake him through the neck, or I stake him through the heart."

"Kol-" Jeremy started.

"You can stop this anytime, Jeremy," Kol cut him off, knowing he'd do anything for Jeremy. "Just give up the search for the cure." He compelled Elena. "Do it. Now, Elena."

Elena closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Damon." She stabbed him through the neck.

Damon put a hand to his neck and stumbled back against the wall. He pulled out the stake. "Your brother wanted you dead, you idiot. He didn't even want to live."

Kol snatched the stake back and punched him in the face hard enough to make him fall. "What is it everyone says about Elena? That she loves to sacrifice herself? Clearly she wants to die. Should I kill her like you did Finn?"

Damon shook his head with a wince, still holding his neck. "No."

"No? You want to do it?"

"I'll rip you apart. I swear to God, Kol."

"I'll call of the search!" Jeremy shouted out suddenly. "Just leave my sister alone."

Kol kicked Damon against the wall when Jeremy spoke and went to Caroline. "You can stop now, darling." He compelled her again. "If any of your friends go after the cure again, I want you to stake yourself. In the heart." He looked at all of them. "You're all free to go." He looked at Jeremy. "It was nice seeing you again, mate." Jeremy frowned at his tone and he zipped off.

Elena zoomed over to Caroline. "Jeremy, get Caroline to the car! I have to help Damon." She looked at his neck wound. "Are you okay? We're going to get out of here, okay?" She looked into his eyes.

Jeremy left with Caroline.

Damon looked at her and stroked her cheeks. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry I hurt you…."

Elena shook her head. "That wasn't your fault. I'm fine." She put her forehead on his. "Are _you_ okay?"

Damon nodded. "Though I'm pretty sure the bastard broke something. Again."

**To be continued in Chapter 2….**


	2. Warnings and Imput

**This chapter is the second page of my Vampire Diaries forum: forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/**

**Pairing: Delena**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**2:**

**Warnings and Imput**

Elena sighed at that. "Lets go."

Damon stood up shakily and she helped support him. "We need to get you back home. You'll be safe in your house if you don't invite him in." He walked with her outside and leaned against the driver's side door of his car. "Get in. I'll be fine, I'll heal." He got in and closed his eyes a moment. When Elena got in the car, he started it and started driving. "I'll drop Caroline off first, then you two." Caroline and Jeremy were already inside, in the back.

Caroline cleared her throat. "I can walk. I'm not going home."

Elena looked Damon in the eyes. "I want to stay with you for a while."

"Want me to drop you at Klaus's?" Damon asked Caroline, smirking. He then looked at Elena. "I wasn't going to leave you alone."

"She'd have me," Jeremy interjected.

"And how many times have you tried to kill her? Even more reason for me to stay," Damon said. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "And no inviting your boyfriend inside."

Jeremy froze at those words "Kol's not my boyfriend, Dick," Jeremy said back angrily.

Elena sighed heavily. "That's not his fault, and you need to stop, Damon."

Caroline had paused. "Actually Damon, that's where I'm going."

Damon nodded and looked Elena in the eyes. "I'm still not leaving you in that house without me. Just in case one of our Original buddies come calling." Elena nodded and Damon gave her a look. "We're not letting Elijah in either if he shows up."

Elena shrugged. "Elijah isn't that bad. He's honorable."

Damon scoffed at Elena's words and looked at Caroline. "You're going to see _Klaus_? Willingly?"

"Problem?" Caroline asked, menace in her tone

Damon shrugged as if it was obvious. "Why in hell would you want to see _Klaus_? He's an Original. The _worst_ one."

"Probably the same reason why Bonnie can't stop talking about when she saw Kol," Jeremy put in drily.

"None of your business and I'm dating Tyler" Caroline said icily to both of them.

Damon gave Jeremy an amused look. "Someone sounds jealous. Of Kol? Or Bonnie?"

"What?" Jeremy blurted out. "Shut up, Damon!"

Damon smirked at Jeremy and focused on Caroline. "Does Tyler know you're going to see Klaus?" He actually sounded genuinely worried about her.

"No, and you're not going to tell him, or ill beat you," Caroline responded.

Damon scoffed. "As if Klaus _won't_ tell him. Fine, I'll take you to his house. But you're on your own then. I need to get Elena home."

"Fine," Caroline said testily. "It'll be better that way. You don't want Elena around when he blows up." She leaned forward.

Damon frowned at her words. "Why would Klaus blow up?" he asked with high interest.

"None of your business," Caroline responded, still testy.

"Are we talking _literal_ blow up, or Klaus-really-needs-anger-management blow up?" Damon persisted.

Elena grinned. "Klaus blowing up? I'm all for it!"

Damon smiled at Elena. "That would be a sight."

Caroline rolled her eyes at them. "Anger management."

Damon shook his head at Caroline. "You're not seeing Klaus. Being as he's homicidal toward his _family_ when angry, I'm not taking you to him."

Elena looked back at Caroline. "You really shouldn't see Klaus. What if Kol's there? You'd be stupid to."

Caroline sighed. "Bye Damon, bye Elena."

Elena gave her a pleading look. "Care, please don't go see Klaus!"

Damon waved a hand dismissively. "Let her. We warned her."

Caroline got out, stalking off to see Klaus.

Damon drove to the Gilbert house and parked.

**XXX**

Kol saw Caroline when she arrived as he was on his way out. He grinned. "Just when I was going to go find something fun to do. Hello, darling."

Caroline walked up to Kol and punched him, keeping her eyes down, making his head snap back.

Kol looked back at her slowly. "I hit harder than you. You realize that right? But I'll let that one side. I want you to talk to Jeremy. And by that, I mean you _will_ talk to Jeremy."

Caroline glared at him. "I'm not a messenger, Kol."

Kol smiled. "Perhaps not. But I'm pretty sure him hearing that I'll torture you if he doesn't do everything I say will be much more effective coming from you, darling."

"You're an ass!"

Kol just smirked. "I hear that a lot. Usually from girls I've dated. Speaking of which, how long do you believe you have before my brother just compels you?"

Caroline could tell he said that just to mess with her, and it worked as it reminded her of Damon. "Why don't you do that to Jeremy? I saw how you looked at him, and he would _never _like you." She smirked. "I refuse to deliver the message." She turned to leave.

Kol zoomed in front of her angrily, glaring at her. "I could start the torture now. And if you're counting on my brother helping you, he'll have a hard time of it considering."


	3. Charades

**This chapter is the third page of my Vampire Diaries forum: forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/**

**Pairings: Klaroline, Delena, and Keremy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**3:**

**Charades**

Caroline rolled her eyes at his words. "Klaus doesn't even have a heart."

Kol chuckled at that. "Sadly, he does. What he _doesn't_ have is daggers." He smirked. "Or the stake."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just leave Jeremy _alone_! He'll never-!"

Kol grabbed her throat, cutting her off and making her choke. "I only let things go once." He started to crush her throat. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I left him alone? Oh, I'm sorry, you can't answer. Forgive me." He threw her onto the ground.

Caroline glowered at him before turning and walking away.

"Would you rather I torture your mother?" Kol asked with a smirk. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Elizabeth Forbes." He put the paper back, smirking wider. "She's too old to feed on. But not to kill."

Caroline spun around. "Don't touch her!"

"Talk to Jeremy, or I swear I'll make everyone you love suffer," Kol told her, abruptlyly glaring at her.

"Or I could just dagger you," Klaus said, standing behind him suddenly and smirking.

Kol smiled and turned to him. "You'd have to find one first, brother, as I stole them all." Klaus glared at him but he ignored it. "Bye, Caroline. Jeremy has my number," he said without looking at her before zooming off.

Klaus looked at Caroline. "Are you alright, love?"

Caroline looked a bit shocked as she nodded.

Klaus went over to her. "What are you doing here, Caroline?" He smiled. "Not that I'm not always happy to see you."

"Have you seen, Tyler?" Caroline said, just to remind herself of him. She backed away from Klaus a bit.

Klaus laughed a bit without humor. "You came here to talk about the pup?"

Caroline paused, looking grim. "Actually… no."

Klaus smiled at that. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Caroline paused, thinking of something she actually did need to know. "What do you know about the Cure?"

Klaus shook his head automatically. "Too dangerous for you to get involved in, love."

"I kind of want to know what I'm dying for, Klaus. Tell me," Caroline said, abruptly angry, crossing her arms.

Klaus frowned. "How are you dying?" It hit him suddenly. "Kol threatened you?"

Caroline realized she'd said something she shouldn't have. "That doesn't matter."

Klaus glared at that. "It matters to me. What did he do?"

"Just forget that and tell me!" Caroline persisted.

Klaus softened a bit as he looked at her. "Caroline. Please? Tell me what happened."

**XXX**

Elena looked at Damon and Jeremy. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." Damon nodded. She went upstairs, showering and changing. Now clean, she went back downstairs.

Damon smiled at her. "How are you doing?" He was feeling guilty for hurting her. Now he knew what Stefan had gone through when he'd been compelled to hurt her by Klaus.

Elena went towards him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Damon."

Damon held her. The tears he heard in her voice broke his heart. "It wasn't your fault, Elena."

Elena shook her head. "It doesn't change the fact that I did it."

Damon pulled back to look at her. "You did _nothing_." He sighed and held her close again. "I never wanted to hurt you. And I never doubted you. Kol didn't know what he was talking about."

Elena pulled back before leaning up and kissing him softly. "I love you, and I didn't mean it." She glared, grimacing. "I hate Kol."

Damon looked at her seriously. "I'm not letting him hurt you again." Elena sighed and looked into his eyes. He kissed her forehead. "You'll be alright. I'm not letting anything happen to you after you've finally chosen me." He smiled.

Elena laughed, kissing his lips, and he kissed her back, holding her close to him.

Elena paused sheepishly. "You're probably going to be angry with me… but I'm hungry."

Damon smiled and did his trademark eye thing. "You want to drink my blood again?"

**XXX**

Kol, seeing Bonnie at the Grill, decided to continue his charade and went over to her, smiling. "Bonnie, isn't it? We've never spoken. Kol Mikaelson."

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow. "Mikaelson?" She recognized that name. Elena and Caroline had told her that that was the family name that the Originals had adopted, taken after their father.

Kol smiled, knowing she knew the name. "We met once. The hallway?" He gave her a flirtatious look. He had noticed her interest in him them. He didn't care, but she was close to Jeremy, so she could get him in good with him.

Bonnie nodded warily, crossing her arms. "Yeah. That was great. If I'm correct, you abducted my friend Shane after that, right?"

Kol smiled. That would be his opening. "If you're friends with someone who orchestrates massacres then I must have a shot. I was looking forward to seeing you again." He really hadn't been. Seeing her again didn't have the effect that seeing Jeremy had.

Bonnie smirked, leaning back in her seat. "Why is that?"

Kol smiled, pushing his thoughts aside. "I got you something." He placed a box in front of her. "Think of it as breaking the ice."

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow, slowly lifting the lid and then looking back at him. "It's... beautiful, but why are you giving me this?"

Kol shrugged and forced himself to say, "I fancy you. And unlike my brother, my gifts have more meaning than being expensive. It belonged to my mother's friend, Ayanna. She was your ancestor." Which is why it was easy to steal from Rebekah. She had pathetically kept all of their mother's belongings, despite Esther's recent actions.

Bonnie blinked. "My ancestor? Okay.." He could tell she was impressed, but still wary of him.

Kol smiled. "You're a tough sell, I see. I love a challenge. I want you to come with me. Tomorrow."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Where would we be going?" Definitely still suspicious.

Kol smirked . "Here. My brother is organizing a party for Caroline Forbes." He was hoping that Jeremy would come. He wanted to see what Jeremy's reaction would be to seeing him with Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed. "Oh. Klaus. I suppose I'll be dragged to it anyway."

Kol smiled, focusing back on her. "Is that a yes to going with me?" He was getting tired of this charade already.

Bonnie nodded slowly, probably sensing his mood. "I guess so…."


	4. Intentions

**This chapter is the fourth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: Klaroline and Delena**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**4:**

**Intentions**

Caroline paused when she saw him soften. "He… doesn't want Jeremy looking for the cure."

Klaus nodded, not noticing her nervousness. "He's afraid of Silas." Kol had always taken their mother's bedtime stories seriously, the one about Silas particularly. What would Kol do here? It hit him. "He threatened you to get to Jeremy, didn't he?"

"Possibly annoying Tyler too…." She opened her coat a bit to show her torn bloodied shirt, and then did it up. "If he hurts one of them-"

Klaus glared, knowing about Kol's true affections. "Kol wouldn't hurt Jeremy unless he had to." He didn't even mention Tyler, not caring about him. "Are you alright? Can I get you some blood?"

"No," Caroline said, clearly getting impatient. "You can tell me why the Cure is so important?"

Klaus told her everything and Caroline tried to process the information. "Jeremy can't do this…."

Klaus paused. He really hoped that she wasn't going to get as paranoid as Kol. That would be a problem he didn't want to have to deal with. "What?"

Caroline went over to him. "This is against my better judgment, but he's going to get hurt… and so are you."

Klaus frowned. "What are you talking about?" He was a little too curious to notice her concern for him. Not that it was warranted. He could handle himself.

Caroline paused. "I am going to go _completely_ against my better judgment."

"By doing _what_, Caroline?" Klaus asked her again. This time he was the one who was getting impatient.

Caroline groaned. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" she sighed.

Klaus paused and then smiled. "Throwing a party for you."

Caroline gave him a look before pausing. "Will, um, will you have a… drink with me…. Strictly as friends… kind of"

Klaus smiled and nodded. He paused before deciding to tease her. "So what is 'kind of' friends?"

Caroline actually smiled. "Alright. Friends."

Klaus gave her one of his innocent looks. "So you've never considered me as more than a friend? Not once?" Caroline turned bright red and he smiled. "That's a yes. Let's go then."

Caroline sighed heavily."Yes, let's." She started walking.

Klaus walked beside her. "Where are we going? The Grill?"

"Yeah," Caroline responded, smiling.

**XXX**

Elena smiled at that. "As much as I would love that, I think we should both get a blood bag and then go to bed," she said suggestively.

Damon smirked at her words and tone. "Bed, huh? Do you keep blood here?"

Elena laughed at how insatiable he was. "Actually I do. It's in my little fridge thing." Damon raised an eyebrow and she hit him lightly. "Don't judge!"

Damon laughed and went to the fridge, getting them both bags. He handed one to her. She took it and opened it. "Thanks." She drank some of it. "What do you think Stefan is doing?"

Damon sighed and gave her a look. "Stefan? Seriously?"

Elena went back to drinking the blood. "You're right. I'll just not think about him." She smiled at him. "Tonight is for you and me."

Damon smiled at that. "I don't know where he is," he said, indulging her. "I'm sure he's fine. Pissed, but fine."

Elena shrugged. "We've all been there."

Damon frowned, but then smiled. "Let's just... enjoy our time together tonight."

Elena finished the blood and set it down, walking over to him. Damon finished his own and met her halfway. "I love you, Elena."

Elena looked into his eyes. "I love you." She kissed him passionately.

Damon kissed her back before smiling at her. "You still want to go upstairs?" He did his trademark eye thing again. Elena nodded and he zoomed with her upstairs into her room, kissing her again while closing the door.

**XXX**

Kol forced another smile. "Perfect," he said, managing to keep what he was really feeling out of his tone. "Can I get you a drink?" He was hoping that she'd say no so he could leave.

"Coffee?" Bonnie asked.

Kol had to force himself not to roll his eyes and just raised an eyebrow, ordering the coffee, and Bourbon for himself. "You don't drink?" That time he couldn't complete keep what he was truly feeling from his voice.

Bonnie shrugged, frowning. "Not typically."

She was like the frickin' human version of Mary-Sue vampires. Kol smiled. "I forgot witches always take the good road." Bonnie didn't notice the dig. A waitress set their orders down. "Just one drink?" he persisted.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "Not today."

Kol really had to force himself to smile this time. "So we're doing this again then?" He had to fight to keep out his disappointment from his voice.

Bonnie laughed, mistaking his tone as enthusiasm. "It would seem so."

Kol forced a smile and poured himself a drink. "Do you like being a witch?" It was actually another dig, but she obviously thought that he was just asking about her species.

Bonnie smirked. "It has its advantages."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "I do know about witchcraft, Bonnie. My mother was one?"

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah." This girl was an idiot. She didn't pick up on anything. "So, it has its advantages and its disadvantages. Doesn't everything?"

Kol nodded slowly. _Like this conversation._ "Do you ever get hurt?"

Bonnie looked down, frowning. Was she picking up on his true emotions _this _time? "Lately… it hasn't been me getting hurt," She murmured under her breath. That was a no. "But it's been known to happen..,, Why?"

Kol shrugged. "I was worried," he lied easily. "You're hurting other people." Now the conversation was getting interesting, very interesting.

Bonnie frowned, shaking her head, definitely picking up on something this time. "Not intentionally... it's just… never mind."

Kol shook his head quickly. "Tell me." He thought that might make her tell him. "I want to get to know you."

Bonnie sighed. "I lost my magic a while back, and when I met Shane, he told me he could help me get it back…. Ever since… I can't keep in control of my powers.."

Kol nodded. "Probably because he's a psychotic murdering cultist bent on unleashing the equivalent of the devil."

Bonnie sighed uncomfortably, sipping her coffee.

Kol paused. "Maybe I could help you. With the magic." He'd have ulterior motives though.

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow in interest. "Really?"

Kol shrugged. "We didn't inherit our mother's powers, but she still taught us the basics, just in case. We're all good at assisting with spells. And we know how to temper witches. You basically provide them an anchor, calm them. With words, certain phrases, especially if they lose control. Henrik was the best at it, and Finn. Elijah and Niklaus both preferred our father's warrior ways though, wanting to impress them. And Father insisted his only daughter be as normal as possible."

Bonnie nodded. "Oh."

Kol looked at her. "I imagine your professor said the words needed. 'I'm right here, you're in complete control'."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah…."

Kol looked at her for a moment. "Don't let him fool you. He's using you to get Silas. He blew up the Council, got Tyler's hybrids killed. You can't trust him." He smiled, his true intentions hidden. "But you can trust me."


	5. Suspicions

**This chapter is the fifth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: Keremy, Klaroline and Steferine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**5:**

**Suspicions**

Bonnie frowned at that in suspicion. "How do I _know_ I can trust you?"

Kol had seen this question coming and already had a response prepared. "A witch can kill an Original. Especially the more powerful they are." He pointed at the necklace he'd given her. "That will give you more power. Ayanna was a powerful witch. I told you that because I trust _you_. Trust me." The necklace actually weakened a witch's powers. Ayanna had made it to use on Esther, but had been too late to stop the creation of vampires.

Bonnie looked at the necklace for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay."

Kol nodded. Once he knew he had her, that's when he decided to ask what he'd been burning to. "I need you to get someone else to trust me."

Bonnie frowned, looking at him. "Who?"

"Jeremy," Kol responded after a moment.

Bonnie laughed out loud. "Jeremy. That figures."

Kol realized what she probably thought. He was losing her. He needed to say something to ease her mind. "I didn't do all this just to get to Jeremy. I really do like you. And this isn't about that stupid Cure either." It was a lie except for the part about the Cure.

Bonnie smirked a bit. "What's it about then?"

Kol paused. What could he say here? "We were friends. When you're an Original you don't get those often." The truth was that he wished that he and Jeremy could be more than friends, but he doubted that was possible. So friends would have to do.

Bonnie nodded, frowning, sensing that this was important to him, even if she didn't know the real reason why. "Oh…. I'll try."

Kol nodded and moved on to his other very important goal. "You all need to stop the search for the Cure."

Bonnie shrugged. "Because of Silas?"

Kol leaned forward, getting tired of people not taking him seriously. "You know what else my mother's teachings instilled in me? A sense of what _should_ and _shouldn't_ be done. I'm actually trying to save this world, Bonnie. Even if Silas _isn't_ a threat, the Cure is, to Klaus. You think he'll let you and your friends live after finding the Cure? I'm trying to help all of you."

Bonnie nodded a bit. "I believe you…. I'll talk to them, but it'll take a while."

Kol nodded. "Thank you, Bonnie. I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow." He left her finally and paused. He needed to see him. He walked away from the Grill until he was out of sight of anyone and zipped to the lake house. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy had been standing outside the lake house shooting targets with his crossbow. He stiffened when he heard Kol and loaded the crossbow again before slowly walking around to the front of the lake house, crossbow in front of him.

Kol watched Jeremy closely, his spirits dropping at the sight of the crossbow. "Is that really necessary, mate? Besides, you know it wouldn't help. Put it down, Jeremy."

He was surprised when Jeremy actually lowered it, but he looked at Kol suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Kol smiled at Jeremy's bravery and toughness. "I figured we could head to the batting cages." He smirked. "Like old times."

Jeremy looked at him as if he were crazy and with maybe even some slight amusement. "You're not serious…. Right?"

Kol shrugged, still smiling. "Why wouldn't I be? Come on, Jer. We had fun in Colorado, didn't we?" He held out the bottle he held. "Join me? Humor me. What do you have to lose?"

"My life…." Jeremy muttered underneath his breath. "So let's say I join you on this…" He trailed off and frowned even confusion. Kol raised an eyebrow. "...whatever you want to call it. What's to say I'm going to come back alive?"

Kol frowned and shook his head slowly. "I would never kill you, Jeremy. Or even hurt you." He paused. "Not unless I absolutely had to. Which I don't. Friends don't hurt friends…. And it's called an outing between friends." He couldn't tell Jeremy how he really felt about him. Something told him that would ruin everything.

Jeremy actually looked slightly disappointed and Kol paused, but Jeremy's look faded before he could really catch it and he said, "But wouldn't absolutely have to for you mean someone trying to find the Cure?"

Kol paused. It did mean that. But hurting Jeremy at all would always be a last resort. "Perhaps," he finally responded. "But the cure won't be found either way. I made sure of that without having to hurt you." He hesitated. Should he really tell him? No…. "Jeremy, do you really think I'd hurt the only friend I've had in a thousand years?"

"Yes…." Jeremy sighed. "Okay no but…. Wait." Something seemed to hit him. "What do you mean you 'made sure of that'?" Jeremy questioned.

Kol shrugged. He hesitated at reminding Jeremy of it, but he doubted he'd truly forgotten in the first place. "You and your friends won't search for the Cure because of Caroline. Neither will Niklaus probably. And Bonnie agrees that the cure is dangerous."

"But Elena needs it.." Jeremy muttered.

**XXX**

Caroline paused and turned to Klaus. "Why did you ask if I like you?"

Klaus smiled as if it should be obvious. "I _have_ been after you for a while, love." He hesitated. "You mean a lot to me, Caroline."

Caroline flushed, fiddling with her necklace. "Thank you." She smiled and hesitantly gave him a hug before continuing to walk, head down.

Klaus smiled, but it held a bit of skepticism and suspicion. "Are you trying to stall me….?"

"Why would I be?" Caroline asked in actual confusion.

Klaus shrugged. "You tell me. Whenever you indulge me in the least of good will, I usually have another murder attempt on my hands."

**XXX**

Katherine was sitting at a table near the back of the Grill to keep out of sight, wearing a long black jacket with a high collar to cover her face. Her hair was pinned up in the back. She sipped from a tumbler.

Stefan suddenly stood behind her and leaned against the back of her chair. "Nice disguise. Who are you stalking this time?"

Katherine gave a faint smirk and set her glass down. "Is it always that I'm stalking someone? I can't just stop into town for a drink? Or do you think that lowly of me that I always have to come around and cause trouble, Stefan?" She glanced up at him.

Stefan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You're always up to _something_, Katherine. You're like a more evil female Klaus on crack." He smirked. "Which is why I actually prefer hanging out with him more."

Katherine grinned. "Oh Stefan, flattery will get you nowhere." She said the word "nowhere" in a sing-song voice. She grinned before turning and looking at him. "And you? That smile and smirk does you no justice of 'perfectly okay and do-gooding' that you're known for."

Stefan scoffed at that. "Elena's sleeping with Damon. I'm over her, and being good. In fact..." He grabbed her and kissed her. "I need another partner in crime."

Katherine looked at him in amusement. "You don't say…." She eyed him before pulling a chair out. "Take a seat."

Stefan sat beside her and ordered a drink.

Katherine smiled a bit. "So what exactly do you have in mind, partner?" She ran a fingertip around the lip of her glass slowly.

Stefan told her about the search for the Cure.

Katherine looked shocked. "Have you all been smoking too much dope around here?" Her shock turned to amusement. "You really believe there's a Cure for vampirism?"

Stefan was curious then. "Would you ever take it?" He realized he needed to specify the question more. "If Klaus was out of the picture, of course."

Katherine sighed. "I wouldn't take it if he was still in it. I did it to get away, though I thought it would be a horrible burden." She paused to think about it. "I wouldn't take it, Stefan. I don't want to be anything else. I like the way I am… vampire fangs and all."

Stefan nodded, actually disappointed for some reason. "Right. I forgot you revel in what you are."

Katherine frowned and then scoffed. "You think I'd be better with a beating heart? What fun is that, Stefan?"

Stefan shook his head. "Forget it, Katherine. That's not what I was thinking." It really hadn't been. His reason for asking her was a lot more complex than that.

Katherine scoffed again. "Right. Of course." She finished her drink and stood up, pausing before leaving and even softening a little as she looked at him. "If you so strongly believe in this 'Cure'…. I guess I could lend you my services."

Stefan looked up at her. "Klaus and Rebekah are helping me. But ironically, I trust you more."

Katherine smirked. "Ironic indeed." With that, she left.


	6. Anger

**This chapter is the sixth page of my Vampire Diaries forum:** forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**6: **

**Anger**

Shane went to Bonnie's house and knocked on the door.

Bonnie opened the door and frowned. "Shane?"

Shane raised an eyebrow, as if she should have been expecting him. "I figured you'd need help with your magic," he said, getting to the point.

Bonnie shook her head. "I've got it under control." There was an unmistakable anger in her voice.

"You're still angry with me," Shane commented, sounding amused. "But Expression gets out of control fast. Let me help you."

Bonnie leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "Really, I can handle myself Shane."

Shane paused and nodded slowly, impatient now. "And when you hurt someone you care about? Like one of your friends, or your parents?" He knew that would rile her up.

Bonnie glared up at him. "You don't know what I can do, Shane." She felt her magic build up, but kept it back with an effort.

Shane stepped closer to her. "Yes I do. But no one else does. You will end up destroying everyone around you without help." He'd seen it happen before with Caitlin.

Bonnie bared her teeth at him. "Thanks for your concern, but I've _got _help." Now she was the one that knew that her words would rile him.

Shane froze. "From who? Another Expression witch?" That would present a problem. Silas could only be freed by a Bennett witch. Another Expression witch would complicate things.

Bonnie sighed. "No…."

Shane shook his head. "Then who?" Not many people could help an Expression witch. Even attempting to do so was beyond dangerous for both people involved.

"Curiosity," Shane answered. But it was more than that. He needed this other person taken care of.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Curiosity." She obviously didn't believe him. This was much easier when she trusted him.

Shane shrugged. "I'm human. What could I do, Bonnie? Who's helping you?" There was no reason for her suspicion. An Expression witch had nothing to fear. They were the ones who caused fear.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It really doesn't matter." She obviously had no intention of telling him.

Shane sighed heavily, definitely beyond impatience now. "It matters. Not many are able to help with Expression witches. One wrong move or word, and they could be hurt," he snapped at her.

Bonnie smirked. "I think he'll be fine," she said confidently.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "He?" That was a major clue.

Bonnie nodded.

**XXX**

Elijah was in Rebekah's place, looking around as he waited for her to come home. Rebekah came in sometime later putting her hair up and Elijah turned to her, smiling. "Sister. It's good to see you."

Rebekah looked at him, not returning the smile and seeming to be mad at him. "Elijah. Hello." She was obviously also surprised to see him.

Elijah started looking around again. He was used to his siblings anger so much now that he didn't even acknowledge it anymore. "I went to the house. But Niklaus informed me you'd moved out. He told me... why, and where you staying." He looked at her. "I'm sorry about what happened. If I had known, I would have pulled out the dagger myself." He motioned to her house. "Though you seem to be doing alright for yourself."

Rebekah got even angrier at his obvious dismissal of her mood. "What the hell do you want, Elijah?"

Elijah paused, taking note of her mood now and still not commenting on it. "Do you know that Kol moved out as well? I spoke with Niklaus over the phone. Just checking up... And he told me about the Cure... and Silas. I need to find Kol immediately, Rebekah. I've left him messages, but he's been ignoring me."

Rebekah nodded and smiled without humor. "I hope he fell in a pit."

Elijah frowned before sighing heavily. "More fighting between our family, I see. What happened this time? I take it Kol offended you somehow?" He was clearly annoyed and fed up with his family's infighting.

Rebekah crossed her arms and glared at him. "Maybe if you were _around_, then you would know!" The reason for her anger at him was finally clear.

Elijah looked at her, actually guilty for ignoring her anger now and deciding to comment on it finally, explain himself. "I did not want to stay around to watch my siblings attempt to harm one another," Elijah responded. "I've already lost my parents, Henrik, Finn... I'm not going to watch the last three members of my family destroy themselves, Rebekah. That's why I came back. Kol no doubt needs help if Silas is in the picture. When it comes to Silas, he's not stable. He'd even hurt his own family if he felt he had to."


	7. Trust Issues

**This chapter is the seventh page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**7:**

**Trust Issues**

Rebekah was still furious. Kol had tried to kill her. She was done with him. "Then go find him!" she snapped at Elijah. "I'm done with him and Nik! The door's that way." She motioned toward it and turned away.

Elijah grabbed her hand. "Rebekah, please. Kol is our brother. I need to get him away from the search for the Cure, away from Mystic Falls. You know as well as I do he won't leave willingly. I need your help. And I don't trust Niklaus around either of you."

"I thought something had happened, Elijah! I cried to sleep thinking you were gone like our parents and brothers!" Rebekah said, pulling away. "And I'm looking for the cure! I don't care if Kol is."

Elijah looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry I worried you. That wasn't my intention. But we are all in danger now. I don't care about the Cure or Silas. Look for it if you want. But I hear Kol has the White Oak Stake. He will kill both you and Niklaus if you continue the search for the cure. He's too afraid of Silas, and I can't lose you two. So I'm not going to." He took out a White Oak Ash Dagger from his pocket.

Rebekah stepped back quickly. "What the hell, Elijah?!"

Elijah put it back in his pocket quickly, not wanting to worry her. "It's not for you. Like I said, Kol won't come willingly. But I will be taking him with me. I'll remove the dagger when we're far enough away, and keep him under control. Niklaus will call me when the search is over and I'll let Kol go."

Rebekah glared at him in anger "When this is over, I'll be happy to die." She turned away again.

Elijah frowned at her words. "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "I'm tired of living forever, Elijah. All it does is _hurt_. Kol will be either at the party Nik is throwing for Caroline, or the lake house."

Elijah frowned. "You can't take that cure, Rebekah. I'm not losing you too."

"You already have." Rebekah gestured toward the door again. "Get out."

Elijah paused, not leaving, readjusting his plan. "Where's your dagger? i know you have one. And Kol has the others." He needed her dagger too if he was going to help both her and Kol.

Rebekah already knew his intent and crossed her arms. "That's my business, Elijah, as in you can't have it."

Elijah looked sad a moment, but remained determined. "Kol isn't an idiot. But if I can make him believe I'm helping to stop the search for the cure, he'll trust me enough to show me the other daggers. And a way to make him trust me is to stop part of the search." He suddenly took his dagger back out and zipped toward Rebekah, putting the dagger to her heart. "I'm so sorry, Rebekah. But I can't let you die. Niklaus and I will destroy this cure. I'll undagger you and Kol then."

"And destroy _everything_. There's other ways!" Rebekah snapped at him.

Elijah hesitated, not wanting to dagger her. "Rebekah. You're my younger sister. I'm supposed to protect you. How can I just watch you die and do nothing?"

"You won't even know." Rebekah zoomed back quickly. "If you cared, you wouldn't have left when I needed you." She pulls out a stake to defend herself if he tried to dagger her.

Elijah lowered the dagger slowly. "After I dagger Kol, I'm destroying the cure. You can believe I care about you or not, but I'm not letting you die, Sister." He zoomed away.

**XXX**

Shane thought about what Bonnie had revealed. "I'm going to guess for their sake that they're not human. Even Jeremy would be in danger at his stage. So who is it, Bonnie? One of the Salvatores or one of the Mikaelsons? Tyler wouldn't know what to do with you."

Bonnie shrugged. "It really doesn't matter. All you need to know is the fact that I'm no longer in need of your 'services'." She put a world of sarcasm on the word "services".

Shane shook his head. He didn't believe that she was truly angry at him, just angry at herself. "You know you don't regret learning Expression, Bonnie." She liked the feeling of power and he knew it.

Bonnie laughed a bit and it sounded a little ironic. "Yeah, it's been a _great_ ride, almost killing April Young and all."

Shane shrugged, not buying her anger still. "If you don't like it, Bonnie, you can stop any time. But you can't, can you? Feeling all that power? It's like the worst addiction. It makes dark magic seem like _nothing_." Caitlin had loved the power too.

Bonnie glared at him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Shane shook his head. He needed to know who was helping her, and he needed to know now. "I'm not leaving till you tell me who's helping you."

Bonnie smirked in amusement. "Really? Good luck with that."

Shane watched her closely, suddenly noticing something. "You're already changing..."

Bonnie frowned at his words. "What are you talking about?"

Shane looked extremely amused. "You don't see it?"

Bonnie shook her head, thinking he was just toying with her. "Good-bye, Shane." She closed the door, irritated.

Shane glared at the door and pounded on it. "Whoever he is, he can't help you! And if you don't help free Silas, I'll make sure you're one of the first he kills!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She knew he couldn't do it without her anyway.

**XXX**

Lexi was sitting on Stefan's bed as she waited for him to return.

Stefan came into the room sometime later and froze. "Lexi? ... Are you... a ghost still?" He was guilty about everything he'd said to her the last time he'd seen her.

Lexi stood up and smacked Stefan's head into the wall. "What did I teach you?!"

Stefan moved away from her quickly, remembering when she had tortured him. "Lexi! What is wrong with you?! ... And you're definitely not a ghost anymore."

Lexi completely ignored him. "You're looking for the Cure. Why?" She got straight down to business.

Stefan told her about Damon and Elena reluctantly, not really wanting to talk about it. Lexi frowned and he nodded. "Exactly."

**XXX**

Caroline ran into Bonnie, looking hungover.

Bonnie frowned at her. "Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head, clearly upset. "I hugged Klaus…." She was mildly panicking. "Oh my god!"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You _hugged_ him?"

"I know!" Caroline said. "I want to burn myself!"

**XXX**

Kol was out walking, listening to music on his phone with his earbuds in, when Rebekah suddenly appeared beside him and matched his stride. He pulled out one of his earbuds as they walked. "Are you going to attempt to stick a dagger in my back again, Sister? I guess you have more in common with Elena than you thought."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "_Actually_, that's Elijah's plan, Kol, not mine."

Kol stopped walking abruptly and slowly looked at her before ripping out the other earbud angrily. "What did you just say?"

"Elijah wants to dagger you," Rebekah repeated. "You should dagger him first."

Kol was too shocked to respond to the last part. "_Elijah_? _Why_? I've done nothing to him."


	8. A Family Affair

**This chapter is the eighth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**8:**

**A Family Affair**

Rebekah shrugged to Kol's question. "All I know is he wants to."

Kol glared at that. He was getting really tired of being the family scapegoat. "Why is it that I'm always the one that you all want to dagger for no reason? Honestly, you guys need hobbies. You realize I'm the only one in this family who _hasn't_ tried to dagger someone, right?"

Rebekah shrugged, not acknowledging his words, and instead just saying, "He almost daggered me."

Kol made a sound of disgust. "Since when is _Elijah_ the dagger happy one?" Kol paused and looked at her, showing genuine concern. "Are you alright?"

Rebekah shrugged. "He didn't like why I want the cure. I'm fine, I guess," Rebekah sighed.

Kol scoffed as he could guess why she wanted the cure. Of all of them, Rebekah was the most human. "I swear your wish to be human is even worse than Finn's suicidal tendencies in some ways. But it's your choice, I suppose." He smirked. "But you do realize I won't let anyone near that cure, right?"

Rebekah hesitated before admitting, "I hope to join Mother and Finn." She spoke softly.

Kol took out the White Oak Stake and placed it to her heart. "I could grant your wish without the Cure, little sister. Remember that." He put the stake away, having not been serious this time. "You don't really want to die, Bekah. You're just dreadfully bored." He flicked her forehead. "Want to play with your big brother for a bit? I need to kill something. Let off some steam."

Rebekah turned down her favorite pastime.

Kol shrugged, letting it go good-naturedly. "You coming to Nik's party? Or do you not have a date... again? Should be fun. Dancing, dinner, brother trying to dagger me... Probably two of those by this point."

Rebekah gave him a look before giving a small smile. "I might be busy."

Kol shook his head, bored now. "Suit yourself, Sister." He paused and looked at her. "Thanks." There was a reason they all saw her as the best sibling, even Niklaus.

Rebekah smiled. "You're welcome." She zoomed off to find Elijah, who was at Klaus's on the phone. Rebekah went inside holding her dagger behind her back.

Elijah put his phone away when he sensed her. "I know you told Kol. I reached him, he was pissed, and then he hung up on me." He picked up the glass he'd been drinking from and threw it at the wall where it shattered, losing his cool for a rare moment. "For a thousand years I've been trying to protect all of you. It's my duty and my honor as the eldest sibling. Now Finn's dead, and the three of you hate me. You know the same vow I made to you and Nik I made to Finn and Kol? It wasn't supposed to be like this when I got you all back."

"You broke that promise, Elijah," Rebekah said grimly, with a bit of bitterness in her tone.

"We all broke it, Rebekah," Elijah responded softly. "But you can hate me all you like. I'm still going to protect you and Kol. Always and forever." He paused before turning to her. "I'll dagger Kol at the party tonight. Don't interfere."

Rebekah scoffed at that. "Oh, I'll interfere."

Elijah looked at her seriously, trying to make her understand. "Rebekah, you have no idea what he's capable of when it comes to Silas." Why couldn't she see that he was only trying to do what was best for them?

"So?" Rebekah said, showing that she did understand but didn't care in the slightest."I'm not letting you dagger our brother. I'll tell him what you're planning tonight."

Elijah shrugged that off. "He probably suspects it already anyway." He went past her. "I need to get ready for the party." Klaus had told him that it was being held at the Grill, though he wasn't aware of Elijah's intentions at the party.

"No you don't," Rebekah suddenly said ominously.

Elijah paused immediately and turned to her quickly. He was aware very well of the tricks that all of his family pulled. "What are you planning, Rebekah?" When she didn't answer, Elijah watched her closely before continuing to walk, but she zoomed in front of him. He paused again. "Get out of my way, Rebekah."

Rebekah seemed to hesitate. "I'm sorry, Elijah," she said softly, still holding the dagger behind her back.

Elijah glared at her. "For what?"


	9. Malice

**This chapter is the ninth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: N/A**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**9:**

**Malice**

"For this," Rebekah responded to Elijah, going for his heart with the dagger fast.

Elijah quickly grabbed her wrist and attempted to hold her back. He took out his own dagger and placed it against her heart. "Enough. Are we really going to dagger each other now?" This was getting beyond maddening that his family _always _had to end up fighting like this.

Rebekah held her dagger in place, not letting his words get to her. She couldn't afford to if she was going to protect Kol. But didn't daggering Elijah make her as bad as him? "I'm going to find the Cure and you're in the way. I don't want to be daggered by Nik again." She would at least try reasoning with him first. She doubted that Elijah would give Kol that privilege.

Elijah also kept his in place. He wasn't going to let her dagger him. He _had _to protect her and Kol. "Niklaus doesn't have any daggers, Rebekah. Kol doesn't want the Cure found. He stole all the daggers Klaus had. We're the only ones besides Kol with a dagger. Do you really think Kol won't dagger you if you continue the search, or worse? _He has the White Oak Stake._ Niklaus isn't the one to fear right now, Sister."

"How do you know that isn't what I want?" Rebekah asked softly. Dying was dying. Though yes, she would prefer to live out her life as a human before she did. "If you get involved we're screwed."

Elijah shook his head. Her words just made him even more determined. "It's your move, Rebekah. I don't want to hurt you. Especially not by daggering you." He didn't want to do that to her after everything Niklaus had done to her.

He could tell that Rebekah didn't want to dagger him either. Maybe she didn't want to cause the same pain that Niklaus had inflicted on her. "Stay out of this and I won't dagger you."

"I can't," Elijah automatically refused. "I have to protect you and Kol." He had failed to protect two younger siblings already, causing Henrik to be ripped apart, and Finn to be staked and burned.

"We can do it, Elijah," Rebekah told him, looking into his eyes.

Elijah got a plan as he looked into her eyes and made himself reluctantly nod after a moment. "Alright. I'll stay out of it," he told her, making sure not to give her his word.

Rebekah hugged him, moving her dagger aside as he moved his. "Thank you," she smiled.

Elijah paused when she smiled. He hadn't seen her do so in way too long. She needed more chances to do so, and not just one lifetime. He couldn't let her take that Cure. "I will be watching you both though. And Niklaus," he warned her.

Rebekah shoved her dagger into her boot. "Course."

Elijah put his dagger in his suit in an inside pocket. He sighed. "I will still be going to the party though. But I'll leave Kol alone." He still didn't give his word not to, but Rebekah didn't seem to notice and nodded.

Elijah started to walk off but paused. "Are you going?"

**XXX**

Kol parked his car and had to force himself to get out. Bonnie was not the one he wanted to take to this party, but asking Jeremy was out of the question. He went up to Bonnie's door and hesitantly rang the bell. Bonnie opened the door, wearing a dress and the necklace he gave her. Kol himself was wearing a dark suit.

He paused and smiled at the fact she was wearing the necklace, though she was unaware why he was smiling. "You look beautiful." She did but it didn't affect him. "This is for you." He handed her a single white rose. "Red roses were played out in my time."

Bonnie laughed at him, smiling. "Thanks. Let me go put it in some water." She retreated into the house to do just that, forgetting about the whole vampire-can't-get-in thing.

Kol stepped up to the threshold, feeling the barrier that prevented entry. He looked around at the doorjamb. This was going to be a problem if he ever wanted to kill her. "You couldn't find a way around this too, Mother?" he muttered underneath his breath. She could find a way around sunlight, but not this? He waited impatiently.

Bonnie came back and frowned. "Sorry. I forgot." She shook her head at how crazy this probably was "Let's go."

Kol noticed that she didn't invite him in and had to force himself not to hurt her. Jeremy would have been braver, cautious but still brave. Bonnie, despite being a powerful witch, was still nothing but a frightened schoolboy. He left the doorway and went back to the car, opening the passenger side door for her. Always manners. He blamed Esther.

Bonnie followed him with a smile. "Thanks," she said as she got in.

"You're welcome." She really wasn't. Kol closed her door, forcing himself not to slam it. He got in the driver's side and closed the door behind him. Starting the car, he drove to the Grill. Bonnie smiled as she looked out the window, thankfully remaining silent.

Kol parked at the Grill and paused before reluctantly asking, "Is something wrong?" He really didn't care. "You haven't said a word." Which he was thankful for as she was more boring than watching paint that never dried. He looked around the outside of the Grill cautiously before turning the car off. He didn't know when Elijah would strike tonight.

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

Kol noticed she didn't get out of the car. She was obviously one of those I'm-a-woman-so-I'm-obviously-entitled bitches. He forced himself to smile back at her before getting out and closing his door, going around and opening her door. "I feel I should warn you…." He paused and stopped himself. He thought of something else to say quickly. "There's a chance my brother may try to dagger me tonight." She looked confused so he added, "I don't want you hurt in the crossfire."

Bonnie frowned. "Why would your brother try to dagger you?" she asked, trying not to dwell on his overprotectiveness of her. That seemed completely unnatural for what would be their first date.

Kol shrugged, not caring enough to keep up that particular charade. "How should I know?" He held out a hand to her reluctantly. "Shall we?" Manners, again.

Bonnie nodded, taking his hand. "I could always give him an aneurism."

Kol laughed at that. "Feel free to." That wouldn't work on an Original, but maybe it would make Elijah mad enough to break his no-killing-humans rule and kill her. He walked with her inside to find it packed. "Nik overdoes things."

Bonnie laughed, nodding. "I've noticed."

Kol smiled. He hadn't been talking to her but whatever. "Could I tempt you with that drink tonight?" _Or are you going to be completely boring again like last time?_

Bonnie laughed, nodding. "Sure."

Kol was actually surprised and took her over to the bar area. "What are you having?" he asked her, warming up a little.

Bonnie shrugged. "Surprise me."

With that, he became cold again. She obviously didn't drink at all. Kol ordered a rum-and-coke for her and Bourbon for himself. "What are you going to tell your friends?" he couldn't resist digging her. "Caroline will eventually see us here. Maybe even Elena."

Bonnie shrugged, not noticing the dig and leaned back against the bar. "It's just a date," she answered wryly. "Nothing serious. They'll get that. Maybe." She mumbled the last part underneath her breath.

Kol shrugged. Her friends were all idiots anyway, except Jeremy. "Well, they can't exactly judge you. Caroline's been spending time with Niklaus. And I'm still not precisely sure what's going on between Elijah and Elena." He handed her the rum-and-coke when their drinks came. "Try that."

Bonnie nodded, taking a sip. "Exactly."

Kol looked at her, deciding to cement himself as a good guy more. "We're not all bad, you know. My family. We're bad, but none of us are just that." He smiled. "You should have seen us when we were human."

Bonnie looked up at him, interested. "What was it like? When you were human, I mean."

Kol smiled, wishing he hadn't said that part. He hadn't wanted an entire conversation, and if he had, it wouldn't have been about his time as a human. But he forced himself to answer. "Fun. And risky, being some of the few humans living around werewolves. There were no paintings or bands or singers. If you wanted art or music you had to make it yourself. Entertainment was horseback riding and swimming. We didn't have TVs, but sometimes there would be... I suppose nowadays you'd call it plays." He hesitated. " I do miss it sometimes. Sword fighting with Elijah and Niklaus, hunting with Finn... teaching Henrik." He paused sadly at the mention of his little brother. "I even miss fighting with my parents." He smiled genuinely at that particular memory. "I was always in trouble. And then, of course, there was scaring off my sister's suitors." He smirked.

Bonnie nodded, sitting on a bar stool and smiling. "Why am I not surprised you were always in trouble?" she commented, laughing. "Or protecting your sister. That's sweet."

She would think so. But he'd always been a little sadistic and psychotic. That was what was heightened about him as a vampire. Kol shrugged, not telling her that part. "I was closest with Rebekah and Henrik. Elijah and Finn were always too busy trying to manage me. Niklaus actually got most of his bad habits from me. Mother hated it. The only one who could really manage me was my father." He took a gulp of his drink, not liking to talk about Mikael. Ever. "But he could manage all of us. We were afraid of him long before we became vampires. And with good reason." He spoke of his father bitterly.

He was liking this night less and less.


	10. The Party

**This chapter is the tenth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Warning: This page of the forum had a lot of mixed scenes and it was impossible to break it up into specific scenes. Therefore, it may be confusing. I apologize in advance.**

**Pairings: Brief Delena and Elejah, Implied Keremy and Klaroline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**10:**

**The Party**

Bonnie nodded at Kol. "That's understandable…."

Kol looked at her. "So what about you? What's your family and life like?" He really needed to dispense with manners. Maybe she wouldn't want to talk about it. He could hope.

Bonnie shrugged. "Dad's always hated my magic. So my Grams was my favorite family member. She taught me how to use my magic and helped me, but she died after a particularly hard spell." She tried not to think about how it was all her fault.

Rebekah was drinking and Kol saw her, looking over at her. "I'm sorry about your grandmother. Losing family is never easy." He really wasn't sorry. If she was a grandmother, she was probably about to croak from old age anyway.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah... it's been hard."

Kol nodded. "Would you like to dance?" He actually wanted her to say yes. It would mean less talking.

Stefan saw Rebekah and went over. "You came."

Matt was sitting in the Grill.

Bonnie smiled a bit, nodding. "Sure."

Kol took her onto the dance floor and started dancing with her. "It's a good thing this is a slow song. My skills at dancing don't go past the dances of the early 19th century, I'm afraid," he couldn't help commenting bitterly, thinking about being daggered.

Bonnie laughed, swaying along with the music. "I'm sure you're not that bad."

Kol shook his head. She would laugh at something like that. "You'll change your opinion if I'm forced to dance a fast song," he said, unable to keep the irritation from his voice.

Matt saw Jordan and looked over.

Bonnie noticed his mood and shut up. "Okay…. I believe you."

Jordan saw Matt and smiled, walking over to him and putting on her "good girl" face. "Hi, Matt!"

Kol nodded. "I don't find being daggered for a century funny," he informed her, still annoyed.

Matt looked at Jordan. "Hey."

Bonnie nodded again. "I know... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

Klaus walked into the Grill silently.

"Where are your little friends?" Jordan teased, leaning across the table.

Elijah saw Klaus and went over. "Niklaus. You're late to your own party. Very sad."

Matt shrugged. "Don't know. But Bonnie's dancing with Kol, and Caroline is supposed to have come with Klaus." It was impossible to miss the frustration in his tone.

Kol shook his head. "Forget about it." He noticed his brothers. "My brothers just arrived."

Bonnie frowned and followed his gaze. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Kol shrugged, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, Bonnie."

Klaus shrugged. "Isn't that a thing? Fashionably late? Anyway, I was trying to find Caroline. She wasn't at her house."

"Klaus? The guy with the accent? Good for her, though last I heard, she was with Tyler," Jordan replied, sliding in across from Matt. "I suppose Bonnie is doing pretty good as well. Thank _God_ she finally got over Elena's little brother. That was a scary time."

Bonnie nodded, silently watching them across the room.

Elijah gave Klaus a look. "What do you really want with her?"

Matt shook his head. "They're Originals. They're not safe."

Kol continued dancing. "Ignore them. I'm not letting them ruin my night." _Even if it was already ruined without Jeremy being here._

Elena walked in and stumbled when she saw Kol.

Klaus turned to Elijah and chuckled. "You think I have ill intentions?" he asked with amusement.

Bonnie nodded, moving to rest her head on his shoulder instead of watching them, making Kol look down at her in disgust, though she didn't notice.

Elijah gave him a look. "Most of your girlfriends end up dead, Niklaus."

Kol smirked. "Elena just arrived. I was hoping to see Jeremy tonight. He had so much more fun in Denver." He didn't hide the affection in his voice this time.

Damon steadied Elena and noticed Bonnie with Kol. "What is she doing with him?"

Jordan was slightly taken aback, but tried not to show it. "So the entire town knows of our little infestation, huh?" she replied, tapping her nails on the table. "So. Elena. What's up with her?"

Elena heard Kol with her supernatural hearing. "He's not coming," she said to Kol, knowing he could hear her.

Bonnie nodded, glancing up at Elena. "I'm sure things were simpler."

Klaus shrugged. "They bored me, therefore dead…. Caroline fascinates me, hence, not dead. I like a chase, as you and our siblings know well."

Matt shook his head. "I don't know, Jordan."

"He loved baseball," Kol replied with a smile. "He sucked at it, but he loved it."

"He's baiting you, Elena," Damon told her, though appeared confused and put off at Kol's obvious affection for Jeremy.

"No, I'm not," Kol replied sincerely. "Jeremy was a good friend."

Elijah glared at him. "You weren't such an ass as a human."

Elena noticed the way Kol spoke of Jeremy as well and frowned before looking at Damon. "It doesn't matter," she said before walking towards the bar.

Bonnie frowned, suddenly confused, noticing the way he spoke of Jeremy as well.

Jordan smiled, but the smile was obviously fake. "You're her best friend. I would think you'd know. I mean, you were in love with her basically your whole life"

Kol looked at Bonnie. "Something wrong?" he asked, hiding his amusement

"Go away, Jordan," Matt told her.

Elijah left Klaus with a smile and went over to Elena. "Elena. A pleasure to see you here."

Bonnie shook her head slowly and lied about why she was bothered. "You've got to remember I don't have vampiric hearing and don't know what's going on."


	11. Attraction

**Tatyana Romanoff, I just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews. Unfortunately, I don't think that Kol and Jeremy will ever be getting together. This story is actually what's happened on the forum I'm on, and I don't think that the girl who plays Dani is open to a gay relationship, and I **_**REALLY**_** don't want to ask her. Usually when I do they say yes just to be nice and then completely stop foruming, so... And she's one of the most fun RPers for me to RP with on the forum, so I don't want her to leave. But I can at least fantasize in my fanfiction. lol**

**This chapter is the eleventh page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: Delena, Elejah, Implied Keremy and Matt/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**11:**

**Attraction**

Elena studied Elijah skeptically, making Damon smirk at him and say, "I don't think she trusts you. For once." He sounded unmistakably smug.

Elijah ignored him and focused on Elena. He and Elena had always had a sort of connection, mutual trust and respect at least. It would take a lot more than Damon Salvatore to convince him otherwise. "I was wondering if I could have a dance."

Elena looked into his eyes, clearly wanting to, but he was afraid that the last time they'd seen each other had broken her trust in him. "Why?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Our last few meetings were... bad," Elijah replied. "I wanted to make it up to you." He tried to sound his most sincere, which wasn't hard considering he was being genuine. Elena meant a lot to him and always had nearly from the start. Putting her in danger before had been the hardest thin he'd ever had to do in over a thousand years.

Elena smiled slightly, sensing his honesty. "One dance."

Damon glared as Elijah pulled her to the dance floor, starting to dance with her. "You look lovely tonight, Elena," Elijah told her as he completely ignored Damon.

Elena looked at Damon and gave him her best "It's alright" expression. She looked back at Elijah, smiling as she said "Thank you." Just being near him always caused her heartbeat to speed up and she had no idea why.

Elijah smiled, hearing her heartbeat but not mentioning it. He didn't want to put her off. "So how have you been?"

Elena sighed warily and glanced over at Kol. "Your brother threatened to kill Caroline, almost killed me and Damon…. Oh, and he also threatened to hurt Jeremy."

Elijah moved her further away from Kol, Rebekah and Klaus while dancing before making his voice nearly inaudible. "I'm going to dagger him tonight. He's just not stable right now. He's terrified of Silas." He still remembered how scared Kol had always gotten by those stories as a boy. Apparently that fear was so deep, it had followed him into vampirism.

Elena gave a huff at that. "Because that has worked so well in the past." No doubt she was remembering when she'd daggered him and Rebekah.

Elijah shrugged, not becoming angry. She had only been protecting herself and her loved ones. It was something he could relate to. "It's that or kill him. As you're an older sibling yourself, you should know I can't do that."

Elena nodded to that. "Yes, but he can't be daggered _infinitely_. It looks like Bonnie would be all too willing to undagger him anyway."

Elijah shook his head. That wouldn't be a problem. "I'll need to take him away from here after he's daggered. Until the search for the Cure is over." That way no one could pull out the dagger, or kill him while he was vulnerable.

Elena looked at him. "Does that mean you'll be leaving?" Pain flashed through her eyes before she composed herself. But he'd seen it. Did she really want him around?

Elijah frowned. "I have allies who can take him from here. I can't leave. My sister needs me here." And he didn't want to leave her. This was dangerous territory. He knew he was in love with her. It was pointless to deny it. But he had loved Tatia too, and she'd turned him against his brother for her own desires. He had also loved Katerina, and that had ended even worse. Elena nodded to his words, looking down in what was clearly relief. "I didn't mean to upset you," Elijah said, frowning.

Elena winced, surprising him. "You saw that." Elijah frowned even more.

**XXX**

Stefan zoomed to the lake house to check on Jeremy after hearing Kol. "Jeremy?!" There was real concern in his voice. If anything happened to Jeremy, he knew Elena would lose it.

Kol shrugged at Bonnie. "Damon and Elena are under the false impression I want to harm Jeremy." As if he could bear doing that. If they continued to search for the Cure, he knew he would risk the Earth's destruction just to keep Jeremy safe.

Bonnie nodded, still frowning at him. "Oh. Why would either think that?" There was a hint of bitterness in her tone, and maybe jealousy.

Ethan Rowen walked into the Grill, surveying the people within. When he spotted something curious, he walked over and sat next to Klaus. "Well hello. What are you?" he said in a near inaudible tone so that only Klaus heard him. He looked over to the bartender who asked him if he needed a drink. "Yeah, I'll take a Silver Bullet." He made a motion like firing a gun into his head, then looked back to Klaus with a smile. After a moment the bartender came back with the drink and placed it next to Ethan.

Jeremy came outside of the lake house looking at Stefan in bewilderment. "Emergency?" he asked in confusion.

Klaus shifted to look at Ethan, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Do I know you….?" Over a thousand years, you met a lot of people. But as Kol always pointed out, not everyone stood out. Mainly just allies and enemies, and he didn't recognize this guy at all.

"I'm an Original, Bonnie," Kol explained to her as if she was a moron. "We're always judged without proof." Most of the time rightly so, but still….

Stefan shook his head. "Checking up on you. Elena and Damon were getting worried that Kol might have killed you while we weren't aware." He kept himself from caring too much. He was done with doing that.

Bonnie nodded, sighing. "That's got to be awful." She sounded almost cold.

Jeremy nodded slowly. "No," he responded, as if that should be obvious. "…. But he did stop by." He almost sounded as if he'd enjoyed the visit.

Ethan took a swig of the Silver Bullet, then placed the glass down, placing two fingers on the rim of it. "The real question is, why don't _I_ know _you_?" He looked around the room, then back at Klaus. "I don't remember any vamp-wolf hybrids in my time. Who made you? Was it Silas?" he said, all the while still speaking in the inaudible tone, looking questioningly at Klaus. The bartender topped his drink off and he picked it up with the same two fingers and took another swig.

Kol shrugged, actually looking at her with interest at her cold tone, but still not much interest. Jeremy did the pissed off thing better. "I still have Rebekah and even Niklaus…. And I'm even bringing you and Jeremy around."

Stefan frowned at the way Jeremy spoke of Kol the same way Kol spoke of him. "What did he want?" he asked suspiciously.

Bonnie gave him a long look. "You really care about Jeremy, don't you?" she asked with a wary tone.

Kol paused. "We're friends." He could never admit his true feelings to anyone. If it ever got back to Jeremy, he was sure that Jeremy would want nothing to do with him. Bonnie nodded, sighing and pulling away from him.

"No," Klaus answered, glaring at him. "Silas did not _make_ me." He paused. "How do you even know about him? Or that I'm a hybrid?" he questioned in a low voice.

Jeremy shrugged. "Need to know basis." He had no idea why he wanted to keep his visit with Kol private. He'd only ever done that with Vicki and Anna. He frowned as the comparison surprised him.

Ethan placed his hand over the glass and shook his head to the bartender who came back to refill his glass once more. "I was a good friend of Silas. His _lovely_ coven made _me_ a Hybrid. In trying to save me from the agony of the moon curse, he made me immortal. But that was centuries ago. So back to you. I can smell that you're half," he said, speaking in the same low tone, shifting his white coat a little and straightening the sleeves.

Kol smiled at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked again in an almost patronizing tone.

Stefan frowned even more. "Jeremy, Kol isn't safe. If he threatened you we need to know." Though he now had his suspicions about Kol and Jeremy.

Bonnie seemed to force a smile of her own, looking up at him again. "Absolutely nothing…. I'm having a good time."

Jeremy let out an agitated huff as he lost his train of thought. "He didn't threaten me. He just wanted to go hang out… or… something along the lines of that."

Klaus frowned, nodding. "Do you know where he's buried?" he asked abruptly. If he knew then that may shorten the search.

Ethan looked puzzled and abruptly angry. "Buried?! Who killed him?! Or is he alive, but sealed?" he said, almost glaring at Klaus, his eyes starting to shift to that of a dark red. But then he regained control and calmed down. He still spoke in that low voice.

Kol smirked. "We should get back to our drinks."

Stefan absorbed that before smiling after a moment. "Let me get this straight. You finally get a friend and it's an Original?" He then frowned again. "Or are you two, um….?" He wasn't sure if he really wanted to ask this. It was already pretty awkward.

Bonnie shrugged. "Whatever."

Jeremy gave him a look of confusion before getting what he was trying to ask. "I have other friends," Jeremy said defensively, pointedly only responding to the first part of that. He wasn't sure what was bothering him more: the fact that Stefan thought he and Kol were together or that he didn't mind the idea as much as he should.

Klaus shrugged impassively. "Alive…." He hesitated to reveal anymore. Already, too many knew. "A group of people are trying to get the Cure to vampirism from him. But some…" His gaze shifted over to Kol and then back to Ethan. "… don't want that happening."

Ethan smiled to himself. "A cure? I don't remember him talking about such a thing." He stood up and placed money on the bar and started to walk to the exit. "Thanks for the chat." He left the Grill.

Kol had paused suddenly, hearing Ethan and Klaus, but took her back to the bar area. Bonnie looked at him, having to force herself to ask, "What's wrong?"

"So you count Kol as a friend?" Stefan asked him, noticing how Jeremy had completely ignored the other part. "You realize that all of them but Klaus need to die, right?" He thought about Rebekah but shook the thought off.

Kol looked back and saw Ethan leave. "Someone's talking about freeing Silas." The fury in his voice wasn't hidden. Why bother to mask it? Bonnie stiffened, frowning.

Klaus watched him leave before turning to the bartender and ordering a drink, deep in thought.

Jeremy had to fight the urge not to kill Stefan. He wrote it off as his Hunter instincts, and not the fact that he didn't want Kol to die. "Why? None of them are doing anything wrong."

Kol glared. "It's fine. He can't free Silas without you and..." He was suddenly consumed with worry and took out his phone, texting Jeremy. _Be careful. You may be in danger. New player in town._

Stefan shook his head. "They've all caused trouble, Jeremy."

Bonnie nodded, watching him closely. "I hope you're right."

Klaus stood up after downing his drinking and paying the bartender. He left without a word to anybody.

"So have you." Jeremy said, defending Kol for reasons he didn't know. He took out his phone and read the text before replying. _Another person trying to free Silas?_

**XXX**

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Jordan asked smugly. "Come on, Matty, don't be so hostile. It's a party! Drink, dance! Have fun!" Matt just shook his head, unnerved a bit. Jordan sighed and pouted. "I apologize for bringing that stuff up, alright?"

"I doubt that," Matt replied angrily. He was tired of everyone screwing around with him.

Jordan put a hand over her heart in mock hurt, still pouting. "I'm injured, Matt. Would you like me to _prove_ how sorry I am?" She sounded strangely seductive.

Matt frowned at her. He was starting to have a strange reaction to her. Almost like what he used to get around Elena. But it was also different somehow. "How would you?" he finally asked her warily.

Jordan smiled. "Good question," she said, tapping her chin. "I'll buy you a drink." She definitely smiled seductively now. "We'll go from there."

Matt looked at her like she was insane, but was clearly attracted to her. "Why?"

Jordan sighed. "because i plan on getting u drunk and touching you inappropriately. she rolled her eyes. "because this is the only free time ive had in awhile i dont want to spend it sober or alone. And you dont seem like your having alot of fun"

Matt thought a moment. "I only want a coke."

Jordan rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. "alright, well im sure we'll be able to get you a coke"

Matt nodded.


	12. A Spat

**This chapter is the twelfth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairing: Klaroline**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**12:**

**A Spat**

Klaus decided to check on Caroline's house again. When he got there, he knocked on the door quickly. She opened the door and jumped before starting to shut it, not wanting to see him.

Klaus smiled at her. "Hello, Caroline."

Caroline sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "What do you want, Klaus?"

Klaus frowned at her response. "Did you forget about the event at the Grill?" he asked softly.

Caroline opened her eyes before narrowing them on him. "My mom and I are under death threats. I can't let her out my sight. Now if you'll excuse me…." She started closing the door again.

"_What?_ Who is threating to kill you?" Klaus hissed angrily.

"Just _go_!" Caroline went to slam the door this time.

Klaus placed his hand on the door, holding it open. "Tell me. I can protect you."

"Kol," Caroline fumed, glaring.

"What did he say?" Klaus said through his teeth.

Caroline sighed heavily. "You might want to come in." She moved out of the way, not wanting a pissy Klaus outside. With her luck, he'd burn down her house.

Klaus stepped inside. "I was already invited in," he said with a smirk. "Now what did my brother say?"

"And you can be _uninvited_." Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He wants Jeremy to call off the search."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes. Kol has an irrational fear of Silas. Why would he be threatening _you_ though?"

Caroline shrugged and just continued. "If Jeremy doesn't stop, I'm to kill myself, and if I don't talk to Jeremy, he will kill my mom." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus froze automatically. "He compelled you to kill yourself?"

Caroline nodded slowly. "Yes."

"God…. I don't know what he thinks that's going to accomplish, but as soon as I get my hands on a dagger, it's going in him," Klaus remarked bitterly.

Caroline mustered up all her strength and slapped him. _"Grow up!"_

Klaus's jaw stiffened. "What are you talking about?" he said angrily, struggling to control his anger.

"Because you can't get your own way you're going to dagger your _brother_!" She walked out the front door, not caring it was her house.

Klaus followed her. "Come on, love. If he's daggered the compulsion wears off!"

Caroline glared over at him. "Why don't I just make it easy for him?"

"No!" Klaus pulled her to a stop and made her face him. "Caroline, you're not dying," he told her.

"I'm already dead!" Caroline pulled away from her and ran away at full speed.

Klaus zoomed in front of her easily and gripped her shoulders. "You're... _un_dead. Difference. What happened to the girl who didn't want to die? The girl who was going to see the world?"

Caroline looked at him sadly. "She grew up and found out that all she'd do is watch the people she cares about age and die."

Klaus shook his head, "But there are people in your life that won't."

Caroline glared at him suddenly. "Yeah, I forgot you killed Tyler!" she snapped, shoving him back.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill him," Klaus said, baffled.

Caroline scoffed. "Figuratively speaking, you killed part of him." She turned to leave.

Klaus nodded, pretty sure he knew what this was about. "You mean his mother? He and his little gang tried to kill me."

"You did _what_?!" Caroline growled out.

"Oh…." Klaus froze. "You were talking about something else? Guess the cat's out of the bag." He chuckled awkwardly. Caroline growled at him even more. He shrugged. "It was no big deal…." Caroline punched him before storming away.

Klaus followed her. "I'm sorry, love!"

Caroline turned on him. "Stay. Away from me, Klaus."

Klaus actually looked hurt for a split second before he hid it. "Caroline. Come on. I'll stop Kol. Or I'll convince one of my siblings to." He sighed.

Caroline scoffed. "Go to hell."

Klaus froze. "I will... if I ever die. " He shrugged. "Don't frown…. It's unbecoming." Caroline took a swing at him, but he dodged her fist with a frown. "Caroline…." She glared at him.

Klaus sighed. "Are you going to come to the party or not? If not, I think I should take my leave."


	13. Savior

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I sometimes require a break every now and again to get my head back in the story. Again, I apologize. The story **_**is **_**still going. In fact, I'm itching to get to Chapter 61.**

**This chapter is the thirteenth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairing: Klaroline and some Forwood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**13:**

**Savior**

Caroline hesitated. She should say no. She shouldn't go anywhere with Klaus. Tyler would be really upset. But as much as she tried to remind herself of Klaus, she couldn't help agreeing to go. "I'm only going for Tyler and Elena," Caroline told him just to convince herself.

Klaus seemed amused as if he could see right through her. "Alright," he said. He paused. "Do you want to get a coat or something?"

Caroline seemed surprised that he'd asked that but grabbed her coat and put it on. "You know, you're annoyingly perfect," Caroline said, definitely seeming annoyed.

Klaus smiled. "Yes," he responded, amused. "Yes I do." Caroline looked at him, sensing something beneath his tone despite his response.

When they reached the Grill, Klaus opened the door for Caroline, ushering her in. Caroline walked in and paused when she saw Kol with Bonnie, also spotting Rebekah. She sighed. "This is going to be fun," she muttered.

Klaus nodded, not catching her sarcasm. He suddenly narrowed his eyes in annoyance when Tyler walked over to them, frowning. "Why'd you come with him?" Tyler asked, giving Klaus a repulsed once-over.

Caroline hugged Tyler "Tyler!" She didn't know how to explain this and appeared to be uncomfortable. She glanced at Klaus before looking back at Tyler and saying, "We… need to talk. But first… I'll be right back." She kissed Tyler's cheek and then went to the bathroom to give herself time to think about what to say to Tyler.

She turned when she noticed Rebekah follow her into the bathroom.

**XXX**

Tyler and Klaus glared each other down while waiting for Caroline to return but both became suspicious when they noticed Rebekah come out of the bathroom, but not Caroline.

Tyler frowned and began to walk over to Rebekah, but Klaus pushed him aside roughly, blocking his sister. "What's taking Caroline so long, Sister?" he asked her suspiciously. Rebekah shrugged, smirking at him, causing Klaus to let out a forced breath. "Rebekah…. What did you do….?" There was no mistaking the concern in his voice.

Rebekah seemed amused that Klaus cared so much about anyone. "Nothing" Rebekah said, not even attempting to hide the fact that it was a lie.

"_What_ did you do?" Klaus growled, already losing his temper.

Rebekah shrugged again. "She left," she said, completely toying with him.

"What are you talking about? That's a restroom!" Klaus said, fighting the urge to seriously hurt her.

"Lots of sun in there," Rebekah said, suddenly glaring as she sensed his mood. She still couldn't believe that he cared more about Caroline and his hybrids than family and it pissed her off.

"I swear to god, Rebekah, if she is harmed, I'm going to stake you," Klaus hissed, pushing past her and into the bathroom, freezing when he didn't see Caroline.

Rebekah smirked. "I told you she was gone," she said to him with amusement.

Klaus spun toward her, his eyes blazing with anger. "Where is she?" he demanded to know, on the verge of yelling.

Rebekah glared back at him. "Consider it revenge for daggering me."

Klaus went over to her threateningly. "And I'll do it again," Klaus growled at her. "Tell me where she is, Rebekah." It was obvious that he was about to do something drastic.

Rebekah actually began to lose her nerve and glanced around the Grill. "Come on, we wouldn't want to make a scene." At least she hoped _he _didn't.

Klaus gave her a dangerous smile full of malice. "Rebekah…. I will kill you," he said in an overly calm voice that usually proceeded him doing something really bad. "Where is she?!" he snapped at her suddenly.

"Think of my coffin where you killed Kimberly," Rebekah said quickly, but couldn't resist smiling.

Klaus pushed Rebekah into the bathroom and twisted her neck, a corrupt grin twisting on his lips upon hearing the crack. "See you when you wake up, Sister…." He then quickly left the Grill. Once he got a far enough distance, he zoomed to the forest and towards the cellar, going down into in search of Caroline.

**XXX**

Caroline was vainly trying to push the lid of the coffin open but couldn't.

Klaus stood in the middle of the cellar, listening for anything with his highly advanced hearing. When he heard the soft pounding on Rebekah's coffin he zoomed over to it and yanked it open. Caroline shrieked, hiding her head in the crook of her arm awkwardly because of stake in her arm, thinking it was Rebekah.

Klaus smiled sadly and pulled the stake out slowly and carefully, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. "Hey…. It's me."

Caroline was shocked at seeing him. "Klaus...?" Caroline croaked, surprised at how happy she was to see him.

Klaus pulled her up to him carefully. "What happened?" he asked her softly.

Caroline winced in slight pain. "I-I don't know..." she answered, near tears.

Klaus nodded, gently stroking her hair to calm her down. "You are sure you don't remember anything that happened after my idiotic sister followed you into the restroom?"


	14. New Enemies

**This chapter is the fourteenth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: Klaroline, Forwood and Keremy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**14:**

**New Enemies**

Caroline touched her neck tenderly. "She broke my neck…." She wiped her palms on her jeans, revealing that it was bloody.

"Well, she got the same thing back," Klaus stated, watching her movements with concern. "What happened there?" he asked while pointing at her hand.

Caroline frowned. "My neck hurts…. I-I…." Caroline blinked, trying to clear her memory. She couldn't remember much of what had happened.

"I'm sorry…." Klaus muttered under his breath after a slight hesitation.

Caroline leaned into him, shutting her eyes, and Klaus smoothed her hair back and kissed the crown of her head. She drifted off after a moment.

Tyler ran into the cellar after hearing Klaus and Rebekah's fight. "Care?!" he called out running down the steps.

Caroline blinked her eyes open as she woke up, startled, and jumped, causing her to wince. "T-Ty?"

Tyler walked into the area where they were and stiffened at their positions, but decided to ignore it, kneeling beside the coffin by both of them. "Are you alright, Caroline?"

Caroline winced as she touched her neck, her hand shaking, still a little scared. "I'm s-sorry, T-Tyler," she told him, once again near tears.

"For what?" Tyler asked slowly, looking at Klaus suspiciously.

Klaus shook his head, ignoring Tyler to focus on Caroline. "You have nothing to be sorry about, love. If anyone should be sorry, it's _him_…for taking about thirty damn minutes to get here," he scoffed. Tyler growled at him.

"Don't f-fight" Caroline pleaded with both of them. The truth was, she cared about both of them, though she'd never admit it. She couldn't. Klaus didn't deserve any affection after everything he'd done and put them through, and still was putting a lot of them through. Klaus surprisingly remained silent, not fighting with Tyler as she'd asked.

Tyler sighed. "I'm going to kill Rebekah…."

Caroline shut her eyes. "Don't Ty..." She didn't want him hurt. There wasn't anything he could do to an Original like Rebekah.

"Why shouldn't I?" Tyler huffed. "She _did_ this."

"Y-You'll get hurt," Caroline told him, clearly deeply worried that something would happen to him.

"No I won't," Tyler said stubbornly with misguided confidence.

"Yes you would," Klaus interrupted, scoffing, making Tyler glare at him. "You couldn't do shit to my siblings. You're too weak." He ignored Tyler's anger. "But you're not going after Rebekah because she told you not to," Klaus continued warningly. "And also because I'm going to do it."

"Neither of you…." Caroline told them, drifting off. She doubted that Klaus would get hurt. But Rebekah was his sister. He shouldn't be hurting her.

Klaus shrugged. "I kill my sister all the time…. it's a part of our family growth." Tyler looked at him in disgust while Caroline sighed softly before falling asleep.

Tyler frowned and held his arms out to Klaus, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Give her here…. I'm going to take her home."

Klaus laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, no." He lifted Caroline up bridal style. "You were going to kill Bekah, remember?" he teased before zooming out of the cellar, leaving Tyler. Caroline frowned in her sleep.

Klaus reached her house and walked up to the porch and opened her unlocked door, stepping inside quietly. He noticed her mom sitting on the couch, signing papers for something, as he walked up the stairs and into the room he remembered to be Caroline's. Once inside, he placed her down on her bed and took his leave quietly, closing the front door without disturbing Sheriff Forbes.

He then walked back to his place.

**XXX**

Kol nodded at Bonnie, not really paying attention to her at the moment. "I am right. With the map comes the spell you need to perform. He can't free Silas without you and Jeremy. Plus I'm going to kill him." He saw Jeremy's text. _Yes. And he must be old. He actually seems to have known Silas before his sealing._

Jeremy groaned, reading the text. _Did you see or hear what he was? Vamp?_

Kol saw his text and thought a moment before texting back, _He said he recognized Klaus as half. He's older than even us, so he can't be a vampire. He must be a werewolf, possibly the First Werewolf if he knew Silas and is still alive and kicking._

_But Werewolves aren't immortal…. Wouldn't he be dead by now? _Jeremy texted back.

_He sounded as if he was friends with Silas. And according to the legend, Silas had a spell for immortality. Maybe he used it on his friend as well as himself, _Kol texted back.

_You know of any ways to kill this guy? I'm pretty sure my Hunter abilities are limited to vampires. _


	15. Bonding

**This chapter is the fifteenth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: Keremy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**15:**

**Bonding**

Caroline was sitting on her bed thinking. She should have been thinking about Tyler. But it was Klaus that was haunting her thoughts. Why had he saved her? He _didn't _have the capacity to love. He was a monster of the worst sort imaginable.

Liz went to her daughter's room and knocked lightly on the door, even though it was open, to be polite. "Caroline? I thought you went to the party at the Grill?"

"It ended early" Caroline muttered, appearing distant. She didn't even bother to look at Liz as she stared off into space.

Liz frowned in concern. She could tell that Caroline was obviously upset over something. "Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Caroline looked at her then abruptly. "Can you stay home today, Mom?"

Liz paused and then walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. She smiled. "Sure, honey. Now tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Caroline put her head on her shoulder. "Do you ever regret me changing?"

Liz closed her eyes and pressed her lips together to keep the tears back as she held her daughter. "Always. But I know you're not bad, sweetheart. And you may not be _what_ I want you to be, but you're exactly _who_ I want you to be."

Caroline nodded, smiling a little. But then she paused, the smile disappearing. "How much do you know about what's going on?" she asked softly.

Liz thought about that. "The last big thing I heard about was the Mikaelsons' arrival in Mystic Falls, and everything with Mr. Saltzman and Elena Gilbert."

Caroline sat up and looked at her. "How long can you skip work?"

Liz thought about that. She actually shouldn't at all, but she could tell that her daughter really needed her right now. "I'm yours for today, sweetheart." She smiled. "I promise."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Good. You're stuck too."

Liz frowned at her response, becoming wary. "What do you mean stuck? Caroline, what's going on?"

Caroline shook her head. "You can't know. You're just in trouble."

Liz frowned and gave Caroline one of her serious looks. "Why? Honey, I need to know why I'm in danger."

"There's… a cure… for vampirism," Caroline told her hesitantly.

Liz's eyes widened. "So you can be cured?" She spoke softly.

Caroline nodded, not looking like she wanted the Cure. "Yes. But we're looking for it for Elena, but the Originals have other plans…."

Liz frowned. "They actually want to be human again?"

"It's complicated," Caroline said simply.

Liz froze. "Is it one of them I'm in danger from?"

Caroline hesitated to tell her. "Kol said if I didn't tell Jeremy something, he'd kill you. And if the search isn't off, he's compelled me to kill myself." Liz got out her phone immediately and started dialing. "Mom! What are you doing?!"

"Getting the Council after him," Liz replied in a hurry.

Caroline grabbed the phone from her using vamp speed. "Mom, he can't die!"

Liz looked at her when she took the phone. "There has to be some way to kill him, even if he _is_ an Original. We can lock him up for now. Keep him in the place your father put you."

Caroline stiffened at remembering that. "Can we not mention Dad?"

Liz stroked her hair. "Sorry, baby."

"I wonder what Steven did after Dad…." Caroline said, sitting up.

Liz shook her head. "Don't think about it, honey."

**XXX**

Kol read the text and smiled at the image he had in his head, texting back,_ Tearing out the heart always works. Not to mention decapitation._ He frowned. The last thing that he wanted was for Jeremy to get hurt. _I'd rather you not have to fight him._

Jeremy read Kol's text and couldn't help smiling at him being protective, even though it was slightly insulting. But he ignored it. _Didn't Elijah kill a bunch of werewolves in like… a minute? _Jeremy texted back.

Kol smiled at that. _We all could, Jer. But if this guy is the First Werewolf, he may be a bit harder to kill unfortunately._

Jeremy nodded to himself and just remembered Stefan was still there. He started to tell him about what was going on, but paused and texted Kol, _Hey, should we tell others about this guy?_

_You want a bunch of vampires going after a possibly overpowered immortal werewolf that could kill them in one bite, go ahead, but they're not as resilient as we Originals, and a werewolf bite may not kill us but it's horrible for hours till the effects wear off, _Kol texted back.

Stefan waited, frowning. "Who are you texting?" It was clear that he was getting impatient.

"Kol," Jeremy answered simply, not looking up from the phone, ignoring Stefan's impatience completely. _Did Klaus get along with him? _he texted Kol.

Kol thought about that. Klaus didn't get along with many people, unless he found them useful or they were family. _Couldn't tell. It's possible, _Kol texted back.

Stefan zoomed forward and took Jeremy's phone. "You shouldn't be communicating with him." He read the texts and frowned.

"Hey!" Jeremy rolled his eyes. "God Stefan, you're annoying. Give me my phone back."

Stefan shook his head. "Nope." He pressed the talk button to call Kol, putting the phone to his ear.

Kol raised an eyebrow when the phone rang and answered immediately. "Jeremy?"

"You need to leave Jeremy alone," Stefan said to him angrily, with something behind his voice.

Kol froze, hurt for a moment. But then when he thought about it he realized that Jeremy would have told him that himself if he really wanted that, and the Salvatores were known to be overprotective assholes. He smiled. "Stefan Salvatore. Is that what Jeremy wants?"

Stefan got even angrier. "You leave him alone, or I will take that white oak stake from you, and plunge it through your heart."

Kol glared abruptly. "Did you just threaten me?"

"Pretty sure I did," Stefan answered. "Do something about it, Dick." He hung up.

Kol hung up the phone angrily and looked at Bonnie. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He left the grill before zooming off when he was out of sight.

Shane had been watching and went over to Bonnie when Kol left. "So it's Kol Mikaelson who's helping you?" Of all the Mikaelsons he had thought would help her, he hadn't expected Kol. Maybe Elijah. Bonnie frowned but nodded, taking a sip of her drink. Shane became amused at that. "So you trust the most murderous and unstable of the Originals?"

Bonnie sighed loudly, glaring at him. "Opposed to what, Shane? After the stunts you pulled?"

Shane scoffed. "I assure you my body count is nothing compared to his." Kol was known to be the most sadistic, evil and dangerous of the Originals, not to mention unstable. And he'd been alive a thousand years. Chances were his kills couldn't even be numbered.

Bonnie smirked. "Yeah…. I don't know who to trust anymore, Shane, but I know not to trust you."

Shane frowned at that. "Bonnie. The people I kill won't stay dead. I told you that."

Bonnie shook her head. "What you're planning is crazy, Shane. Crazy."

Shane laughed. "Why's that?"

Bonnie looked at him seriously. "It's insane, Shane. You can't just _kill_ people and _bring them back_. That's not natural!"

Shane shrugged. "Maybe. But with Silas here, no one would have to suffer loss." He was thinking of Caitlin and Sam when he said that.

Bonnie shook her head. "Shane…. loss is a part of being human. There is no loophole." She spoke sadly as she thought of her Grams.

**XXX**

Jeremy stared at Stefan, his mouth hanging open. "You did _not _just do that." He was actually more surprised at the need he felt to defend Kol. It's not as if an Original vampire needed defending anyway. "If and when he snaps your neck, I'm going to laugh at you." He then got pissed. "Since you can't compel me you're just going to try and control my life by hand?! Mind your own business! …. if anyone needs friends, it's you."

Stefan looked at him, not oblivious to how angry he was. "And if he kills you? Did you think about how Elena would feel?" Even now, she was his main concern.

"Why would he kill me?" Jeremy dead-panned. He was getting really tired of his life being controlled because of Elena. She wasn't the only one that mattered. "Give me my phone back."

Stefan handed it to him and turned to leave, coming face-to-face with Kol in surprise. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Faster and stronger than you. Vastly." Kol almost casually broke his neck and he dropped. "Remember that."

Jeremy stepped back slightly but snickered. "I must be psychic…."

Kol smiled and looked at Jeremy, liking how good he knew him. "Saw that coming, did you?" He looked down at Stefan. "You have any stakes I can borrow?"

Jeremy thought about it a moment before nodding and going into the lake house, grabbing a few stakes that were lying around and then coming back out and holding them to Kol.

Kol took the stakes and staked Stefan down before snapping his neck back in place. Stefan woke up slowly, groaning. "Rise and shine." Stefan looked at him and tried to get up quickly, screaming in pain and falling back. "I wouldn't move. You could hurt yourself." Kol smiled.

Stefan noticed the stakes. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with," he growled out.

"My family doesn't believe in death as payback," Kol smirked. Except for Elijah, unless it was a particularly bad offense.

Stefan got his meaning instantly and looked at Jeremy. "You're seriously going to let him torture me?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I'm going to leave him alone... like you told me to."

Stefan rolled his eyes. Kol took one of the leftover stakes. "Now then, let's start with the basics." He staked Stefan through the abdomen and Stefan screamed. "I could compel you to hurt yourself, but I prefer hands-on work." He couldn't resist glancing at Jeremy when he said the "hands-on" part, and smirked when Jeremy raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"I believe that's called sadism," Stefan gasped out. He watched them both closely. "What is it with you two?"

Kol took a stake out of Stefan's arm and stabbed it through Stefan's neck. "I don't know what you're talking about." He still couldn't afford to let Jeremy know, or anyone for that matter.

Stefan pulled the stake out. "Are you planning to hurt him?" Kol just looked at Stefan as if he was an idiot. "Even if he continues the search for the Cure? You'd have to, wouldn't you? Why don't you just admit it?"


	16. Decisions

**This chapter is the sixteenth page of my Vampire Diaries forum: **forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-My-Version/127310/

**Pairings: Keremy, some Bamon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am the main moderator/creator of the forum.**

**Some things have been edited and changed from the original story on the forum.**

**16:**

**Decisions**

"Keyword: if. Maybe I don't want to continue the search, Stefan," Jeremy said pointedly. He wasn't sure if Kol would kill him if he continued the search, but for some reason, he trusted Kol.

Stefan looked at Jeremy in shock. "What about Elena?" Elena needed that Cure. It was the only way he would know if she truly loved Damon, or if it was just the sire bond.

Kol smiled. "And therein lays your struggle. Caring for others oftentimes sucks. She doesn't love you anymore. Get over it. She wants to be a vampire."

Stefan looked at Kol. "Would you say that if it were Bonnie? Or Jeremy, if you really are his friend?" Kol's smile dropped. "You do realize they'll die eventually, right? And with a witch and a hunter, I'm pretty sure they won't accept turning. Which means you'd have to force them. And you would, wouldn't you? That's how your family works. Selfish."

Kol zoomed to a nearby tree and ripped off a heavy branch before zooming back to Stefan. "You really need to learn not to talk." He slammed the branch through Stefan and the ground, causing Stefan to scream in pain.

"If Elena told you she never wanted to be a vampire, why would you stay with her? You just insulted Kol on the same thing you did," Jeremy said. Kol was surprised that Jeremy was actually defending him. It helped calm his anger.

Stefan shook his head. "I would... never force her to turn," he managed to say, in serious pain. "I bet you he'd eventually force you to turn."

Kol glared at Stefan. "You're making assumptions."

"But the right ones. Right?"

Kol pulled out the branch and threw it aside. He removed another stake. "I changed my mind. I will kill you." He moved to stake Stefan in the heart, but Stefan moved quickly, grabbing the White Oak Stake from Kol's jacket and staking him with it, but missed his heart. Kol yelled in pain and fell back. Stefan pulled out the White Oak Stake and moved to stake him in the heart, but Kol slapped it out of his hand and staked him near the heart with a wooden stake before snapping his neck again. Kol fell back again, having not healed yet.

Jeremy had tensed when Kol was nearly killed, but slowly relaxed. "Well… that was… interesting. Do you need a blood bag?" Jeremy asked Kol.

Kol sat up after a moment and grabbed the White Oak Stake, putting it away before standing and staking Stefan down again. "No. Originals can take more damage than normal vampires. And I try not to drink from those horrid things." He looked down at Stefan. "I'm bored." He looked at Jeremy. "I want to try video games."

Jeremy stared at him with a raised eyebrow as if he was insane, before nodding and walking back up to the lake house and in, forgetting about the whole invitation ordeal. Remembering, he paused and turned around, staying silent in thought.

Kol watched him. "You do realize if I wanted to kill you, I could have done so out here? Not to mention any time in Denver."

"Yeah I know, it's just my other friends and my sister are probably going to hate my gu…." He paused, sucking in a breath. "Never mind. Come on in…." he said, stepping to the side.

Kol stepped inside.

**XXX**

Shane shook his head at her words. He couldn't believe that. Not now. Not when he had the chance to get Caitlin and Sam back. "It doesn't have to be."

Bonnie shook her head. "I really can't handle this now, Shane." All this was bringing back her Grams's death. She couldn't take that.

Shane held up his hands. "Fine." He walked away. He'd have to find another way. Bonnie couldn't be the only Bennett witch.

Damon went over to Bonnie and leaned against the counter beside her. He just smirked and she gave him an irritated look. "I saw you with Kol."

Bonnie exhaled loudly. "And?" The last thing she needed was criticism from Damon, of all people. He had even less right to talk than Shane.

Damon shrugged and smirked. "I've just never figured you for dating vampires, let alone psychopathic, evil, sadistic ones." He seemed to highly amused.

Bonnie shrugged. "In this town, there isn't much of a choice." She missed the old days, before vampires, witchcraft, werewolves and hybrids. Life was normal and a lot simpler.

Damon smiled. "And yet you still hate my guts."

Bonnie sighed as Damon interrupted her thoughts. "I don't hate you." She wasn't sure why she bothered to say that. She should hate him. He'd done a _lot_. She still blamed him for her Grams dying.

Damon scoffed. "Since when?" he asked as if reading her thoughts.

Bonnie shrugged. "I didn't say I liked you." She really didn't, for so many reasons. It wasn't just what he did, but who he was.

"Funny, Bonnie. Hilarious. So why _Kol_? I actually _prefer_ the other three. And Finn was a hoot. Mikael was actually fun." They also didn't beat and/or torture him every single time they met. Hell, he liked _Klaus _better.

Bonnie shrugged. "Kol's not that bad…. He's actually rather charming." She paused as she thought about when Jeremy had come up. She must have been reading too much into things.

Damon groaned at the fact that she actually liked his least favorite Original. "He hides it well," he said drily.

Bonnie frowned at his words. "Hides what?"

"Being charming, nice, non-murderous and non-sadistic..." Damon clarified.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I see. You don't like Kol much, do you, Damon?"

"Every time I've seen the bastard, he's either been annoyingly condescending, or beats and/or tortures me," Damon answered. "Not to mention he hurt Elena. Am I supposed to besties with him?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I didn't say that."

**XXX**

Caroline smiled a little. "I'm going to make some salad." Caroline got out of bed.

Liz nodded, also getting up. "I am a little hungry myself." She followed Caroline into the kitchen and paused, feeling as if there was something important she was forgetting.

Caroline turned the tap on to get cold, leaning on the counter. "If this cure exists, do you care if Elena uses it?" She asked the question hesitantly. She knew that her mom wanted her to have it, but she honestly didn't want it.

Liz paused and looked at her, sensing the thoughts behind her words. "You know I'd rather have you take it…. but it's your decision. I love you either way." And she honestly did. Caroline was still her little girl. Caroline smiled and Liz sighed. "I always figured Elena would one day be a vampire, because of the Salvatores." She wondered briefly which Salvatore had finally turned her.

"Yeah..." Caroline said slowly, turning back to the water.

Liz remembered then and said quickly, "Be careful with the water."

Caroline frowned and turned toward her. "What? Mom, you need to relax."

Liz shook her head quickly as Caroline moved toward the water again. "No. There's vervain in the water system."

"What?!" Caroline responded, turning off the tap immediately. "Why is there vervain in the water?" She froze. "Did you….?"

Liz shook her head. "Of course not. It was the new Mayor. He put it in the water supply."

Caroline frowned. "Bonnie's dad?" Liz nodded and Caroline turned for the door.

Liz frowned. "Where are you going?!" she called after Caroline.

"I'm going to go visit Mr. Bennett!" she called back, slightly angry.

Liz sighed and remembered. "Be careful!" Caroline looked at her as she put on her coat and opened the door. "In case Kol goes after you."

Caroline nodded and walked outside, closing the door before zooming to Bonnie's house and banging on the door. She took deep breaths. Chewing him out wasn't going to help.

Rudy opened the door and stiffened upon seeing her. "Caroline Forbes," he said, looking past her and around outside. "Can I help you?"

Caroline forced herself to give him her best smile. "Hi, Mr. Bennett. May I speak to you?"

Rudy hesitated before he remembered Bonnie. "I'm guessing you've already been invited in?" he asked drily.

"Yes," Caroline smiled. She was a friend of his daughter. That should help with this.


	17. Notice

**Notice: **

I know a lot of people like this story, and I honestly don't know why, but it is completely boring for me to write. I think why that is, is because I have to majorly edit it from the original version that is the forum. I have no doubt that if I just posted it as is all of you would hate it. And I'm getting tired of having to force myself to copy/paste boring scenes and then force myself to edit it. The fact that I have to force myself is why it takes me so long to update.

So this is what I'm going to do. I am going to keep the story going on right now in case this is going to be taken badly, but it will be put on hold. And I'm going to make a new fanfiction that starts on page 45 of the forum, which is when it actually started getting fun for me. Not that it wasn't fun before, but scenes were too short, too normal, everyone didn't know what to post I think including me, and it was pretty random with almost nothing but one-liners. On page 45 is when things got good and there was an actual storyline with ongoing scenes that are STILL ongoing on page 140.

Hope you guys like the new fanfic, which I'm pretty sure you will..


End file.
